


Hands

by betterrecieved



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Goat Farm, M/M, Post-Series, goat-farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or "How Agron Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Goat-Farm"</p><p>Ficlet.  Goat Farm fluff with porn. I went way east of this prompt:</p><p><a href="http://daebendover.tumblr.com/">daebendover</a>: "How about clumsy Agron spills the goat milk and Nasir is just like “seriously?” But Agron looks so sad and he is like “fuck it”(bc he admires his effort)he can’t stay mad at him and jumps his man and they fall on the hay and start making out while the goats roam freely kind of ingnoring the couple"</p><p>Unbeta'd but fixed so it doesn't suck as much cutesy azz as of 3/31/13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

Even living in small cottage where his head barely clears ceiling, Agron is poised man. Before two nights have passed within cottage walls, it is second nature for Agron to bend his neck at every lintel, to contort his frame to accommodate cupboards which hang low for Nasir’s benefit.

Nasir is glowingly happy here in countryside, and Nasir’s contentment increases Agron’s comfort like sunshine increases waving fields of grain which roll over gentle swells of land just beyond cottage.

Yet goat-pen presents insurmountable challenge to Agron’s dignity:

Nanny goats mill nervously around pen, making Agron uneasy. Farm has only recently been stocked; resentful goats have been deprived of their kids at market.

Agron in particular seems to be object of their ire. Goats do not scamper by his feet as they do when Nasir approaches, but look up as if beholding fierce Titan and then flee to far end of pen.

If Agron should persist in coming close to frightened beasts with soothing words, herd defends territory with fearsome headbutting until Agron is driven back to cottage in annoyance.

*

While fucking goats yet give milk, Nasir attends to them before anything else.

“Nasir, it is too early for thoughts of livestock. Avail yourself of pleasure with me for once and then sleep awhile longer.” Agron attempts to draw Nasir back to bed with kisses and cunning hand grasping Nasir's morning erection.

“I would not have my herds' udders swollen and pained,’ Nasir admonishes Agron, looking as shocked as if Agron has demanded he slaughter his pets.  “Besides, it is time you ceased shrinking from harmless animals and also learned to milk so that my mornings’ work may be decreased.”

This is how it is with them now: Agron must always come second to mangy beasts.

Agron trails after Nasir to milking barn with feet of lead.

*

Goats mill around them both as Nasir tiredly begins milking, but prove too clever to molest Agron while he is under Nasir’s protection.

Nasir slowly demonstrates massaging fluid from goats’ full udders - act which frankly disgusts Agron. But he gamely sits on stool beside Nasir, wrapping hand around teat, slowly squeezing as Nasir does, until he has begun to establish rhythm to his work.

“I have mastered it!” says Agron. It is not such chore after all.

Nasir sighs, stopping to strip half-full udders of every goat Agron has milked.

Grizzled fat goat walks slowly past.  This is goat which gives no milk yet eats enough to support whole herd while constantly escaping pen to shit on clean floor of cottage.

Nasir has puzzingly named this foul creature Naevia. 

It raises head to glare at Agron, then still holding gaze, goat walks closer and pisses upon Agron’s feet.

Agron topples from his stool attempting in vain to avoid hot stream. Sound of clatter and splashing distracts him from thoughts of goat stew.

“Agron! Look, you have toppled two full pails onto floor! This is wasted hour’s work! I would have chores halved and time to rest increased, yet you are only hindrance to me! If you cannot be helpful, then leave me in peace at once!”

Agron slinks away to cottage to bathe wounds.

*

“Apologies, Nasir. Goats hold me in contempt and so will not release their milk to me.” Agron watches placid cud-chewing herd from window of cottage.

“Goats cannot dislike sweet man such as you,” Nasir tells him, laughing. Since Agron has ridden cart back from market, Nasir's ill mood of earlier has vanished.

Nasir is simply man too sweet of temperament to glimpse evil nature of prancing little fucks.  Agron does not possess heart to shatter Nasir's charming illusion.

Nasir wraps arms round Agron’s waist. “Apologies,” he tells Agron. “I was tired and took frustrations out on you undeservedly. Your attempt was much appreciated.  Gratitude. ”

Nasir cranes his neck up for kiss which Agron gratefully accepts.   He kisses Nasir's neck, which smells always of some elusive spice, runs tip of his fingers over Nasir's nipples which immediately harden under his touch.  Agron feels Nasir hardening elsewhere, and he is soon down upon his knees lapping up salty fluid leaking from Nasir's cock.

Tasting Nasir has always made Agron lightheaded, has always rendered him dizzy with pleasure. Yet ambrosial as Nasir may be, Agron has never before felt sharp pain cracking into side of his head.

He looks up to find arch-nemesis goat beside him, listing from side to side.

"She is unwell!" Nasir cries, pulling his cock from Agron's mouth. 

"Did you not hear crash of skulls just now!" Agron is incredulous. "This beast has cracked open my head!"

"Are you much injured?" Nasir looks concerned, though he blushes. "I heard only blood rushing in ears."

Agron responds to that with grin which belies aching skull. "I shall survive it if only you continue to boast upon my skill."

Nasir rolls his eyes, hurriedly redressing, flattening erection which tents his breeches. 

Agron would like to flatten Naevia.

"Kind neighbor Vita who taught me of goat-keeping warned of such symptoms as these. I believe she is kidding!"

"She is _what_?" Agron asks.  Blow to head is bad but surely he is not hearing nonsense?

"She is giving birth," Nasir explains, falling to knees beside pawing, restless animal.  He soothes crazed goat, stroking its head as it paws floor of cottage. "Kid appears to be stuck within her."

"I believe she is merely insane," Agron begins to say, but stops as foot emerges from rear of  creature.

"We must save baby goat," Agron tells Nasir.   Protruding hoof is only size of Agron's thumb.    

"Bring me hot water to make compress for shivering animal," Nasir tells him.

Agron runs around cottage, heating water over hearth,  grabbing bedclothes.  He lifts Naevia and piles soft linen beneath her.   He rummages through cabinets and throws together bunch of dried herbs for compress. 

Naevia lifts her head every few minutes to emit piteous cries of pain.  

Agron watches with eyes wide as Nasir's attempts to turn kid's head within Naevia.

"Kid is both breach and upside down," Nasir sighs.  "I must have help; this is beyond my experience.  Yet Vita's cottage is miles away and Naevia will likely die before help is secured."

"I shall assist you, then.  I aided in delivery of newborn at rebel camp, do you not recall?  Well, in my way I did.  At least, I was not hindrance." 

Nasir looks at him levelly and then seems to shrug. "Gratitude.  Your hands are not much larger than mine, so you cannot do more harm."

"What?"  

But Nasir is already removing his bloodied arms and guiding Agron's hands in.

*

Agron is man possessed of long, delicate fingers like woman's, more graceful at times even than Nasir's, which curve so prettily when Nasir is gesturing at him.

 Now Agron's agile fingers feel ridge of baby goat's spine and gently twist bony little body so that spine is upward, as Nasir instructs. 

"This will ease baby's passage?" Agron asks hopefully.

"I do not know!  I am only making guess!"  For first time Agron has observed since they have moved to cottage, Nasir looks flustered. 

They have never been farmers, either of them.  What were they thinking, taking on such responsibility?

Agron, determined not to lose Nasir's favorite goat, searches with his hands.  He locates head of tiny goat and slowly twists and pulls and leverages its body around until with a wet sound, it's head unexpectedly clears Naevia's body.

Agron immediately begins rubbing baby goat's limp body with warm, wet cloths which Nasir hands to him.  He rubs and rubs until Nasir says, "It is dead, Agron."

But Agron keeps rubbing until newborn's body springs suddenly to life, twisting between his hands.

Then Agron wraps exhausted baby and mother up in warmed sheets.  

He turns to Nasir in triumph.

But Nasir only stands frozen behind Agron with bloodied arms and miserable face.  

*

Agron has been fool not to see it.  

Nasir has been so tired, so distracted, so prone to angry words, so unlike himself.

Agron has not shouldered weight as he should have, and so Nasir has stumbled from obligation to obligation, making best of his finite supplies of energy and patience.

With tender hands wielding warm wet cloths, Agron wipes both himself and Nasir clean of blood.  He removes their stained clothing and leads Nasir back to their bed.

"Agron, I am failure," Nasir tells him.  "I do not know how to manage farm such as this.  It was only silly dream of mine to  live here!"

Agron hushes him with kiss, pulling him closer.  Their bed is huge, made up of two bed-frames nailed together.  Nasir himself insisted upon extra expense.

"We are as yet still novices,  but see how already we have prevailed against difficulty," Agron assures him.  "We hold potential to become skilled."

"You do not truly want to be here, I know-" Nasir begins to say. 

"I am where I desire to be when I am with you."  Agron runs palm across Nasir's shoulder.  Feeling Nasir's rigid muscles, notion takes form in Agron's mind.  Soon he has them both maneuvered so that Agron is sitting up against head of bed with pillows at his back, Nasir tucked between his legs.

Agron digs strong fingertips into Nasir's tense shoulders, making small, deep circles until Nasir begins to moan. 

"To see you happy is my heart's dearest wish."

"Yet I would also see your hopes fulfilled in our new life," Nasir tells him. "Do you not begin to feel stirrings of desire for occupation other than farming? "

"I feel only stirrings of desire for you." Agron presses hard cock to Nasir's back.

"Agron, do no pretend to mistake my meaning!  I would not hold you here in unhappy household."

"I am done with battle, Nasir.  I am not yet farmer, I admit, but I am man who loves you enough to make attempt. Now relax body and allow man who loves you to relieve you of troubles as he should have done from start."

With sigh that betrays his exhaustion, Nasir acquiesces to Agron's touch. 

Soon Nasir's short, half-pained groans become drawn-out moans of sensual pleasure. 

"Agron...I need..."

Agron is already reaching with shrewd fingers for vial of oil at bedside.

Tension within Nasir has dissipated so thoroughly that he melts down into bed, limbs flopping, making no attempt to move.  When Agron's reaches under Nasir to carefully prepare him, Nasir's hole sucks his fingers in with ease.  

Leisurely pace is torment to man who has not fucked in weeks, but sweet torment, for goal is assured to Agron.  "I could find happiness even locked within ludus cell if only you were by my side ," Agron murmurs against Nasir's neck, stroking Nasir's hard cock.

"Be here with me now."  Nasir weakly bucks slim hips.  "Inside me."

Agron must take deep breaths as he lifts Nasir into his cock.  Nasir is no help; his bodies is boneless, Agron does not mind.  He holds tightly onto Nasir's waist, taking Nasir's whole weight in his straining arms.

Then he slowly lowers Nasir onto his cock, stopping now and then to allow Nasir to adjust to deep penetration.  When Agron is fully within him, he grips Nasir across body as leverage for his shallow thrusts.

Combined chorus of creaking bed, Agron's grunting, and Nasir's cries soon fills cottage.   Soon other sound penetrates Agron's preoccupied mind.  He looks up from licking Nasir's neck to find bedroom overrun with  goats.

Nasir tenses in his lap. "Apologies, Agron.  I believed I closed goat-pen behind me earlier in day! I do not intend our time together always be interrupted!" 

"I see no impediment to our union." Agron does not cease up and down motion of hips until Nasir climaxes with scream of pleasure which startles goats into dismayed bleating.

*

When Agron approaches goat-pen without kernal of resentment poisoning his big heart, goats scamper round his feet as blithely as if he were Nasir.

Favorite goats Naevia and her son Spartacus bully their way to front of herd to be nearer Agron. 

Already, Spartacus' scent is appalling, but Agron will not have Spartacus' balls cut. 

"It is bad enough that he is not allowed within cottage!" he exclaims in outrage when Nasir dares voice offensive suggestion.

*

Even now that Agron commits himself to aiding in farmwork not grudgingly but with open hands and willing heart, Nasir still cannot always find time in chore-filled day for Agron.

Nasir pauses in his welcome just as he reaches door of cottage.  Goats are bleating wildly and predator may be lurking near pen.

"I will go this time," Agron offers, taking up spear which hangs from wall above mantelpiece .

"No, you are tired from tending crops.  I will hurry back."

Agron nods and looks around him.

Hearth and floor are neatly swept; broom leans in corner.  

Candles are scattered throughout cottage.

Small table is set for evening meal with lamp set in its center, while hare stew bubbles upon fire.

Brilliantly patterned rug lies upon floor near entrance, crooked, dirty and scattered with hay from Nasir's hurried feet. 

Agron takes up broom and sweeps rug clean, then looks around again to take in seemingly inexhaustible details of little home which brims over with evidence of Nasir's love.

 


End file.
